Two Colors
by fatebinding
Summary: What does it mean when you fall in love with a person who used to hate your guts? (In which Eren has heterochromia, and the two are in high school together. Jean x Eren. Cover photo by tumblr user brakes.)
1. Chapter 1

_*sweats nervously*_

I'm sure everyone's heard of the AU where Eren has two different colored eyes. The idea's been indulging my mind, so I intend to put a lot into this story.

I hope you guys find it enjoyable! u v u

**P.S.** I'm a _total_ sucker for Erejean. Also, I based Eren's appearance somewhat similar to Haruhi Fujioka's beginning appearance on the first episode of OHSHC, if that helps you out a little!

* * *

**1.**

He's not so sure about what he's supposed to be thinking the moment the kid walks into the classroom. Maybe he's supposed to be questioning his attire. It was an oversized sweater, puffy and grey in color, with the barely noticeable white polo under it. (The only way to notice was the visible shirt collar, which wasn't even folded downward properly.) Or maybe he should've been questioning his eyes. One was a brilliant turquoise, the other honey coated amber.

But no, the first thing Jean thinks when Eren walks into the classroom was:

'**Oh god.'**

Oh _god_, because last he remembered, Eren didn't have different colored eyes, nor did he have thick black brimmed glasses. From middle school to junior year in high school, this was definite transition. The only reason he even knew that it was Eren _Jaeger_ was the shaggy brown hair that was clearly unkempt for, and the tan olive skin.

But something's off in his eyes. He doesn't deny the passion there, but it seems to fade, cloaked over by the weariness that was evident. Eren looked pretty much _dead_. After an introduction by the teacher, Eren is placed to sit right next to Jean. Jean is about to groan, because he remembers Eren being a pompous pain in the ass, constantly picking fights, and being so damn hard-headed. But he doesn't, because Eren doesn't even so much as flash a glance at Jean. For some reason, Jean remembers Eren's eyes were hazel before, which is kind of irrelevant as of now, because Jean could figure out on his own Eren had probably worn colored contact lenses to hide the seemingly new factor of him having heterochromia.

Eren sits down, quietly and obediently, dead eyes trailing down the book he was given by .

Jean feels bothered, irked at the fact that Eren looked so out of himself. He's not so sure why he even cares, but he does. Already, he can hear whispers, mainly about about his eyes. It's all about the eyes, the two different colored eyes that held that same hazed look. And frankly, they're not the nicest comments. Jean's sure Eren can hear them.

He shifts a little in his seat, mustering up some courage, before he taps the edge of Eren's desk, ignoring the burning holes of everyone's eyes on him. Eren jumps slightly, and he looks over.

"Eren?" He looks worried without realizing it. "You okay?"

For a moment, Jean doesn't know how to react when Eren stares at him, two colors focused primarily on him. Maybe he's some sort of robot that needs batteries to answer. A ridiculous thought. But after the small moment of Eren staring at Jean, he looks back down at the book, fingers feeling the creased yellow pages. The only response given is a hum in the back of his throat, and a nod of his head. If Jean wasn't mistaken, he noticed the flash of recognition Eren's eyes briefly held. So Jean relaxes a little, sitting up straight in his seat again. Eren remembers him, but doesn't care.

Jean figures out Eren's not okay, and whispers resume.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh man - this is so late and I sincerely apologize. umu**

**I had lost my email to this account like a dumb butt lmao.**

**but-! Here's the second chapter, presenting Jean being a mega gay nerd u v u.**

**Also, thank you for the review, favs, and follows on the story! They're all appreciated!**

* * *

Maybe he's being a stalker, or just a highly curious teenager following around another teen. _Maybe._ There's no reason for his behavior, really. Jean himself isn't sure why he seems so concerned for Eren's well-being. He's constantly appearing practically out of thin air to check up on him. Was his new appearance really that unsettling? Perhaps.

Jean taps his pencil obnoxiously, eyes locked onto the heterochromatic boy beside him. Jean feels pretty good about the fact that he guessed first hand that Eren used contacts to cover up this surprisngly new fact. Though it's drowned out by his anxious self. Everything about Eren is_ wrong _to him and he can't shake the thoughts off. Three days in with Eren's transfer and Jean is so deeply worried it's almost like an _obsession _to figure out what the hell was wrong with Eren.

Eren doesn't even notice Jean tapping his pencil. '_Eren doesn't care.' _He thinks. He hasn't said a thing for these three days, not even a single sign of movement of his mouth. **(** A clear exaggeration, but Jean doesn't think so.** )** Maybe one day the teacher will call on Eren and he'll have to speak. Maybe then Jean can finally hear his voice. _It bugs him._

There are times when Jean is grossed out by his own concern, and at other times he just doesn't care about it.

Jean tries to say something, but he can't. He hasn't said a word, not a _peep_ to Eren. He's such a hypocrite. Besides, you don't just go up to someone you know from 4 years ago and just ask 'what the fuck is wrong with you.' You just don't. It's creepy.

So Jean has been thinking for three days about what he should say. It ranges from a simple greeting, to unnecessary things to say, back to simple greetings.

Jean never imagined Eren would speak first.

Not literally, but Eren starts it. Jean blinks and there's a hand held out in his face, a crumpled piece of paper in the palm of said hand. Jean blinks for a couple of moments, taking it without question. He opens it up in a hasty manner, eyes focused the chicken scratch handwriting.

'Please stop staring at me.'

He wrote **please**, and it's so polite that it _bothers_ Jean. He looks up, about to retort and say something stupid. He shuts up when he sees the barely noticeable pink flush across Eren's cheeks. He's _embarrassed, _not annoyed_._

Oh.

_Oh._

"S-Sorry."

He turns around in his seat so he's facing forward and all of his thoughts are about how much of an idiot he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**frick, I might make quickie chapters as some sort of apology. I still feel very bad about the long wait.**

**but my chapters are not as long as the one-shots im currently planning out. Hopefully, if possible, I can make both one-shots 8,000 words at least?**

**I dunno, I'm not the best writer, honestly x)**

* * *

"So, where'd you go to highschool before?"

He writes it down.

Their conversations have been nothing but scribbled down notes and Jean listening to his own voice each and every time.

Jean keeps track of the days Eren's been here. It's Friday, and it feels like any other day. Eren stops 'talking' for a moment, and Jean notices. He notices how Eren isn't jotting anything down. Jean looks, and Eren's got this look on his face, which makes him freeze in place.

Eren's smiling a little. _A litte_. His eyes got this soft look in them, mismatched eyes just... warm. It's different from the his first appearance. Very much so. For the very first time, Jean can feel his heartbeat quicken a little, like he's seen something incredible. Something so rare and unexpected. He calms, and cants his head to the left.

"Eren, why don't you speak?"

Eren blinks out of his faze, and he looks over at Jean with more of a scared look than one of surprise. It's like the two are mixed together in the same expression. Jean feels panic inside of him. Did he say something bad? Next thing he knows, Eren's scribbling some sort of mess onto a tiny piece of paper. It's long, because Eren's stopping, biting his pencil eraser as he thinks of what to write. It's a little nerve-wrecking. Only a little, because in the end Jean may or may not be able to know and that's soothing enough.

Eren hands him the note, and Jean reads it almost immediately.

'When I can talk again, I'll tell you. It'll be easier that way. I can't really write it down, I'm sorry.'

There's so many scratched out words, like Eren had a hard time of forming this one sentence. Jean looks up at Eren, and he has a curled frown and his brows are furrowed. Jean laughs a little.

"Don't worry about it."

Eren's tensed up form relaxes in a slow manner, and he breathes out a sigh. He's relieved, and a soft laugh escapes. It's soft, brief and quiet. He grins widely, a hand running through unkempt hair. It's sort of relieving, since Jean was beginning to think Eren was mute. He wonders why his silence temporary? This question is something he saves for when Eren can 'voice' his words rather than writing them.

For a moment, Jean reminisences if this is the same Eren he knew.


End file.
